


The Grand DigiDestened

by Michaelizumi



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: F/F, Grandparents & Grandchildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelizumi/pseuds/Michaelizumi
Summary: Tai, Izzy and the others have all grown old and have gone into retirement as Digimon and humans begin to live side by side. unfortunately peace does not last long, since more and more Digimon are immigrating to the Earth, there are more rogue Digimon who try to take over. the only people that can stop them now are the original and second Digidestened's grandchildren, led by Tai and Izzy's grandson kouki and his partner, Black Gatomon.
Relationships: Digimon - Relationship





	The Grand DigiDestened

( Obaida, Japan, 2042)

Kouki Izumi ran after the Rogue Digimon he had been chasing for hours.

He nearly had the Kumbhiramon but slipped on a candy bar wrapper and fell over!

The Kumbhiramon mocked him from the top of a trash can and ran down another ally.

" Just great, now instead of actually catching this stupid thing and going home, I have to spend the rest of the night looking for it!"

He felt the goggles on his head and noticed that they were severely cracked!

Kouki threw them against a brick wall in anger!

" Just great, what else can go wrong!"

" having fun kouki?"

Kouki turned his head to see his father's Digimon partner scar Gatomon sitting on a trashcan lid.

" For your information, I was hot on her trail." Kouki had always found scar Gatomon annoying, she always teased and taunted him every chance she got.

" what are you even doing here ?" Kouki asked.

" Your dad sent me to check on you." Scar Gatomon said facetiously.

" well, you can tell Pop that I'm fine and I can finish this without his or your help!" Kouki replied.

" you know you would probably have more luck catching these Rogue Digimon if you just got a partner like your brothers and sister.

Kouki had thought about it before, ever since the digital word had nearly been destroyed years before he was born, more and more Digimon we're immigrating to the human world now and because of the massive amount of immigration, there were a few Rogue Digimon every now and then who liked to cause trouble, that's why He, his siblings and the other grandchildren of the DigiDestined had started the police force to stop these Rogue Digimon.

He was the only one in the group who didn't have a Digimon partner.

Kouki hated to ask her this but he had no choice, if he let this Kumbhiramon go free, she would keep robbing from jewelry stores.

" scar Gatomon...would you help me?"

" No." She replied.

Kouki looked back at her in anger!

"What? I asked you for help and you just say no to me?!" Kouki said.

" yep, I'm not your partner. I'm your dad's partner." Scar Gatomon said smugly.

"So, that doesn't. I mean, I'd only need you for just this one time. Besides dad wasn't veemon's original Tamar but they still worked together!"

scar Gatomon Shrugged.

" sorry little boy this is your problem, not mine, I came and did what your dad wanted me to do and check on you and now that I see you're not dead I can go back home and go to sleep while you're stuck out here in the cold City night looking for that Kumbhiramon." Scar Gatomon jumped down from the trash can and ran out into the sidewalk.

" Stupid cat!" Kouki yelled.

He could hear glass shattering a short distance away from him.

She must have broken into another jewelry store. kouki was about to run into the Direction of the noise when he tripped over something small!

" ow, C'mon, like I don't have enough c$&p happening to me tonight!

He then felt the object he tripped over was moving.

He looked down to see a black Gatomon was trying to get out from under his left leg.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Kouki picked the black Gatomon up and got the trash off her back.

" I'm sorry I didn't know you were there."

"It's ok, I shouldn't have come here anyway."

"Are you one of the immigrants from the digital world?"

She nodded her head and looked more closely at his face.

Hey I've seen you before, ya your one of the original DigiDestined aren't you? I didn't think after all these years you'd still be a kid but I guess you human's age differently than us ."

"No, I'm not one of The Originals but you probably think that because I look a lot like my grandpa Tai Kamiya, a lot of people say I look a lot like him when he was younger...exept without the big hair.

" well okay...where's your Digimon?"

"Well, I don't exactly have one...right now anyway," Kouki said nervously.

"Well I mean if you're looking for one look no further." Black Gatomon said nervously.

He thought about it for a moment but isn't thought was interrupted by the sound of more glass breaking.

" Okay, help me nail this Difimon and then we'll see where this goes," Kouki replied.

He followed the sound of glass breaking until he found the Kumbhiramon with several necklaces and Rings all over her.

"Stop, as a member of the Digimon Patrol Force I'm ordering you to stand down and put back the jewelry you stole!" Kouki said.

Kumbhiramon laughed and then shouted Golden fire!

The jewelry she had stolen all began to turn bright orange and started to slowly orbit around her body and began to go faster and faster and faster until each was launched at kouki and black Gatomon.

She began to aim the Flaming jewelry at his feet!

"Dance human slime, dance!"

Black Gatomon noticed the pain this caused kouki, she sprung forward and attacked Kumbhiramon!

" Lighting paw!"

This attack knocked Kumbhiramon against the brick wall but only angered her!

"How Dare you, I should...

Kumbhiramon was interrupted by another quick punch by black Gatomon.

Kumbhiramon then summoned all her strength and began to summon the jewelry from the store and from the people around her.

The Jewels levitating around her, began to glow bright orange as they had before, the glowing Jewels then began to speed up all around her until she unleashed a barrage of flaming jewels at the pair!

One of the jewels hit kouki in the left eye and another hit him hard in the kneecap!

Black Gatomon watched kouki try his best to stay strong but could tell he was in a massive about of pain, she then looked back at Kumbhiramon in anger.

" Stop it!" Black gatomon shouted as Kumbhiramon continued her attack.

" I said stop it, Black shadow attack!"

Black Gatomon's eyes turned coal black, her own shadow separated from her body and wrapped its self around Kumbhiramon's body. The shadow slowly began to consume the body.

Kumbhiramon screamed out in pain!

"Black Gatomon, stop it!" Kouki said.

" No, she causes you pain, she must suffer for her crime!" She said in a deep voice.

Kouki ran over and tried his best to pull Kumbhiramon out but the shadow only began to absorb him.

"Black Gatomon, please stop, it hurts!"

Kouki's screams of pain shocked black Gatomon out of her state, the shadow  
Faded away and Kumbhiramon and kouki both fell out.

Black Gatomon ran over to kouki.

" kouki, I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing and...

Kouki put a hand up in front of her.

"Its ok black Gatomon, this was your first time in battle, you didn't know your own strength."

She still looked apologetic at him and hugged his arm.

The two looked over and saw that Kumbhiramon was gone.

" All that for nothing ?!" Black Gatomon asked.

Kouki sighed then smiled.

" Well, this night wasn't a total loss, I got my own Digimon partner."

Black Gatomon jumped up onto his shoulder.

"C'mon let's go home...you know my grandparents were DigiDestined and so are my mom and dad."

Later on, kouki finally made it home to find everyone but his father Michael Izumi and scar Gatomon were the only ones still awake.

Micheal looked a lot like his father Izzy Izumi but he had a red beard.

" Hey buddy, how was your mission? "

Micheal asked his son.

" she got away dad but it wasn't a whole waste, I got my own Digimon partner.

"I see that. Ill make a digivice for you tomorrow."

Micheal got up and messed his son's hair up before going to bed.

As kouki was going to bed he caught scar Gatomon looking at him smugly.

"Don't you get tired of giving people that look," Kouki said.

"You know, I expect a little more gratitude after what I did for you." Scar Gatomon replied.

" what are you talking about," Kouki said annoyed.

"Because if I hadn't come out to check on you, would have never met your little partner there...well I guess you would have eventually but I just pushed things along."

Scar Gatomon said.

"Wait do you two know each other?"

Black Gatomon jumped off kouki's shoulder and onto the couch with scar Gatomon.

" kouki Izumi, meet my daughter."


End file.
